Pirates, Sake, and Sakura, oh my
by storygirl1015
Summary: Sakura is just a young, orphaned thief. She steals to survive and secretly dreams of leaving her boring town of stuck-up aristocrats. What she never dreamed of, was that her antics would lead her to be kidnapped by pirates...or that they'd all be battling to claim her. Mild crack, smut, and maybe OOCness. Sakuxmulti
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm...exactly where did this idea come from? Why, a list of pirate sayings randomly popping up in my head and an entire weekend of reading crackish Sakura-themed centric/multi-pair fics of course! So be prepared—this might get messy. You have been warned!**

**I don't own Naruto, otherwise...nah, I just don't own it. T.T**

**WARNING: Also my first attempt at semi-crack and random smut...so beware.**

**Summary**: What's a feisty orphan like Sakura doing on a ship full of the most perilous pirates ever to terrorize the seas? Well, it all started when she ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time... or more like when she tried to steal from the wrong person... The problem with getting off the ship is that she's surrounded by a crew of very handsome, very dangerous men...and that they're all lusting after her. _Joy._

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>- Shoulda Never Followed the Shiny

So like, have you ever wondered what it's like to be a pirate? ...No, seriously. This is not the senseless ramblings of some little girl on crack; it's a legitimate freaking question! Well anyway, you'd think it'd be all clear blue skies, grand adventure, living life out on the big blue sea without a care in the world, right?

...

WRONG!

I, Sakura Haruno, seventeen-year old orphan and thief extraordinaire, am here to tell you that it's nothing like everyone might think. Unfortunately, I had to learn this the hard way. See, let me start from the beginning...

It was a fine spring morning down at Konoha's port, and as usual, it had began for me with what I liked to refer to as scavenging, though some might rudely refer to it as 'pilfering'. Hmph! What did they know about the finer arts of collecting anyway?

When you lived like I did, you would survive any way you could. And when you lived on the cruel, unforgiving streets of a bustling city where only the most merciless and cutthroat could survive, well, let's just say you learned your fair share of underhanded tricks.

Sneaking around near the docks had always proved to be a profitable endeavor for me. Plenty of cargo was unloaded daily at the harbor and the crewmen were often far too busy to pay attention to a local street brat like me skulking around, as long as I stuck close to the shadows and didn't make too much noise. And if I played my cards right, I could even sneak a few fish from the barrels when they left for lunch break.

Yum! Last week it had been fresh tuna and mackerel, imported all the way from abroad, and I was anxious to see what this week's new shipments would bring. Hopefully some shrimp, or maybe even some tasty salmon. Now _there_ was something I hadn't had in a while.

But anyway, back to the story. I was out on my daily gathering trip, hiding out in the small alleyway between the Trade and Commerce building and the Post Shoppe, when I heard the jingle of the bell above the door and decided to take a peek. After all it might be someone with something valuable.

Hearty laughter filled the air, and I poked my head around the corner just in time to see two men walking out, one clapping the other on the shoulder and looking as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever.

Now, this being my normal hideout between outings, I knew just about every face that came and went and had become quite accustomed to everyone. Every one of the high-ranking aristocrats with their powdered wigs and fancy gowns or golden cufflinks that went through those doors on a daily basis.

But I knew for a fact that the tall, brown-haired man leaving the Post Shoppe was definitely one I'd never seen before, because let me tell you, I'm not one to forget a face, and especially not one as flawlessly beautiful as _that_.

Talk about eye-candy!

I've seen some pretty attractive men in my day, but this one by far takes the cake. His long brown hair was tied back in a very low ponytail at the very ends of his impossibly shiny locks, and swished behind him with every step he took, his aura seeping confidence and a grace hardly displayed in many males his age.

He looked only slightly older than me, maybe two to three years tops, and his clothes were those of a very sophisticated, high-standing man, perhaps from some noble family who was in town visiting a relative.

"Thank you for your patronage!" the short, round postmaster was chortling, his chubby cheeks red and his beady eyes giddy behind his spectacles.

The handsome man gave a polite bow as he turned around. "It's nothing really. I'm very grateful for your time." he spoke, nodding.

I could feel myself swooning and my heart race in my throat. If I thought _he_ was hot, his voice was like melted chocolate! Mm, mm, good!

Then, he turned to leave, slipping something into his coattail pocket, and that's when I saw _it_.

It was the most magnificent, bright, golden pocket watch I had ever seen. I couldn't help but admire the way it glinted and sparkled in the sunlight, or the tantalizing sway of it from the chain in his back pocket.

That's when I decided right then and there—I wanted that pocket watch.

I _needed_ that pocket watch.

And I would get it if it was the last mother-flippin' thing I ever did.

Carefully, stealthily, silently, I slipped from my hiding spot and up onto the rooftop of the next building, making sure to keep a careful eye on my target as he made his way through the crowded main streets of town.

As I watched from overhead, I studied his every move, trying to come up with an effective strategy for catching him off guard. By the way he looked, I could tell he wasn't just attractive, but sharp, definitely not your average mushroom-brained noble who was clueless to everything around them.

Something told me all my usual tactics wouldn't work here. I had to be especially sneaky and creative if I wanted my plan to go well. I continued to move from roof to roof, watching as he picked his way through crowds of gossiping matrons and giggling dames who batted their eyes flirtatiously as he passed.

I couldn't help but snort to myself, talk about desperate housewives...

Anyway, I kept following the moving man-candy until he stopped in a secluded courtyard behind two tall brick houses. I blinked, watching from the slanted rooftop as he strolled into the center of the yard, which was filled with various plants of all shapes and sizes, along with a decorative fish pond.

What was he doing here? He didn't look like the green-thumb type, but oh well, looks could be deceiving. I probably knew this better than anyone.

Wait, was that someone else coming? Sure enough, a few seconds later, someone else came into the courtyard, another man with spiky jet black hair that kinda resembled a...duck's ass?

I felt my jaw hit the ground, and had to hold a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Seriously, what was up with that? What if some bird flew up to him and tried to mate with his hair or something?

I had to suppress the fresh wave of laughter even more at this. Ok, my mind seriously needed cleaning, but there was no time for that now, hottie #1 was saying something.

"So, did you get the map?" he asked coolly.

Duck Ass nodded with a quiet grunt, "Yeah, what about you? How'd things go on your end?"

I felt my cheeks warming ever so slightly at his surprisingly dark voice. S'kay, weird hairdo or not, he still had one helluva sexy voice, and now that I looked at him, he wasn't too bad in that department either.

Definitely worthy of the title sexilicious.

Grrr...Must... Stay... Focused!

"Fair enough. The postmaster was quite talkative, and insisted I attend some fancy ball being held tonight by a noble family with his niece as my escort. Needless to say I turned him down quickly." he snorted.

"Hn. As long as you got what we came for, it wasn't a wasted effort." Duck Ass stated.

"I suppose there's that. So, shall we rendezvous with the others down at the docks tonight?" he asked, instantly perking my interest even further.

I didn't know what it was these guys were up to, but it sure sounded a helluva whole lot more interesting than _my _boring routine.

"Yeah, twelve o' clock midnight." I mentally jotted that down and crouched back on the balls of my feet, knuckles down on the roof to help support my weight.

"Alright, that gives me just enough time to restock on supplies."

"Fine, see you then." Duck Ass gave one final goodbye before just up and vanishing. No, I mean he really disappeared! How fuckin' freakishly awesome was that? Now I knew for sure that it was definitely worth trailing these guys.

But, my original mission still remained engraved in my mind, and once Sakura Haruno set out to do something she didn't stop until it got accomplished! Or was distracted by something shiny, food-related, or all around more enticing, whichever came first.

My target started to leave again and I of course followed, I already had thought of the perfect diversion plan to reel him in. He wouldn't know what hit him. Ha! Operation: Swipe n' Go was officially underway!

Now, I'd had my share of brilliant ideas in the past, but this one bested the others by far. And the best part of it was... I didn't need a fortune cookie to come up with it! Take that, Hong Fu Garden! *Ahem*

Moving along...I now stood among the many crowds of the busy streets, trying to ignore the chillingly creepy feeling I always got from being so close to so many strangers at once.

Well...I guess it really wasn't the strangers I minded, it was just the last time I was pick-pocketing, some drunken dude tried to cop a feel at my ass. Needless to say _he_ won't be reproducing anytime in the near future. Hehehe...

I adjusted the orange bandana wrapped tightly around my far-too-noticeable pink hair, blowing the few strands that poked out from underneath out of my eyes.

See, since hunkcicle #1 mentioned he had to come this way to pick up supplies, I figured what better place to wait then the main market area?

And since pink hair was oh so recognizable and I didn't need any witnesses i.d.-ing me in case this whole thing went sour, I had decided to dress in disguise for this particular scheme.

Well, sorta. Most of my easily noticeable hair was hidden underneath a hideously bright orange bandana, and I wore an old brown cloak over my usual attire of Capri pants and a red cap-sleeved midriff-t.

I looked stunningly appalling, yes, but at least I had managed to cover almost all of my most recognizable features.

But of course looking the part wasn't enough; I had to have an alias too. _So_...for this assignment, I was an innocent, helpless young girl who stood on the street corner, where people could pay me for some quick entertainment.

Yup, you guessed it— I was a hooker.

_Psych! _

I was a street-performer. Yeah, I mean like juggling fruit, doing magic tricks, and all that shiz.

I pulled out two oranges I had *cough_* burrowed_ from a fruit stand earlier and began to juggle, it was pretty easy once you got in the rhythm.

I began doing some simple tricks to draw in the crowd, and soon enough, some people had already stopped to watch.

I spotted my target trying to maneuver through the back of the crowd, obviously not interested in my little side-show, and immediately I decided it was time for my ultra-spectacular grand finale.

"And for my last trick, I'll need a volunteer!" I grinned widely. Several people raised their hands, mostly little kids, and I pretended to search for a member of the audience.

"Hmm... how 'bout... you, sir!" I called, pointing right at Mr. Pretty-haired Hunk, while still juggling of course. Yes, I'm totally made of awesomesauce!

He seemed to stop trying to shove his way through the crowd and looked up in my direction. One perfect eyebrow arched quizzically. "What?" he asked dryly.

"Don't be shy, come on down!" I chided, grinning enticingly.

He gave me a flat look, as if I had just asked him what color the sky was. "No."

Aww...talk about a killjoy. Should've known...it seems like all hot men have the worst personality flaws.

I simply laughed it off though, grinning madly. "Aww...looks like he's a little shy. Come on folks, let's show him some encouragement!"

The crowd immediately started shouting encouraging phrases and urging him forward, some even pushing him up. Mr. Killjoy looked annoyed, but that just made it all the more amusing for me.

When he was finally right in front of me, and I got a good look at his pale handsome face, I have to admit it all but took my breath away.

If I thought he looked good the first time, he looked even better close up. His face really _was_ flawless, and he had the most unique eyes I had ever seen.

They were pale, no pupils anywhere, and the way they caught off the light made them a sort of transparent silver color, like the glow of the moon on a cloudless night.

All I can say is _wow_...

Apparently, I had been looking just a _little_ too long, 'cause a deep voice cut through my thoughts, "If you're done staring, I have somewhere else to be." he huffed, arms folded across his chest, and a deep scowl marring his face.

I felt my cheeks warm up with the slightest blush, but managed to shake it off pretty quick. "Haha...so, which hand's it gonna be?" I asked, ignoring his statement and thrusting both my closed fists out at him.

He looked down at my hands, then back up at my face, still glowering. "I don't have time for this." he said, same stony face still in place.

He tried to back away, looking like a cornered angry cat ready to strike if necessary, and I just kept on following him step for step, the same innocent smile still in place.

"C'mon mister, it'll only take a minute," I goaded, pouting a little. He growled, fixing me with his best death glare, before conceding defeat.

"Fine," he spat out, "I'll go along with your childish act if you promise to leave me alone."

I smiled sweetly, accepting these terms even though I knew I wouldn't keep them. "Ok!" I replied brightly.

Hehehe...Sucker! I shoved my closed palms out at him again, and he begrudgingly pointed towards my left hand.

I opened it slowly to reveal a silver coin, grinning crookedly all the while. "There, I've played along with your silly games, now move aside." he commanded.

"_Uh-uh_...you haven't seen the best part yet," I chirped, yanking his arm forward with the hand that wasn't holding the coin and pulling his palm toward me.

I noticed the way he stiffened up, and the irritated expression he seemed to get from being touched, but chose to ignore it.

I put the coin in his palm and covered it with my own, ignoring the surprisingly electrifying jolt pulsing through my veins at the contact.

He scowled hard at me and looked ready to pull his hand away, but I squeezed it tighter and gave him a coy wink. "Now," I said loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear, "with the help of my assistant, I will make this coin disappear and reappear in another spot! Ready?"

I looked out at the crowd to see some adults watching with amusement, girls swooning over the hot guy I was holding hands with, and kids eyeing me, eyes gleaming with excitement.

I swiftly passed my free hand over our joined appendages and with a mutter of "abracadabra!" released the hand of my reluctant volunteer and grabbing his wrist instead to show everyone in the crowd our hands.

The coin was completely gone. Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed', and even though he was doing a good job of not showing it, I think he wanted to be impressed, or at least a little amused. "And now...!" I reached around behind him and tugged once gently on his ear.

The coin fell out and into my hand. I grinned and showed it to the crowd, as everyone cheered and applauded. I looked back up at the handsome dude and winked; he arched a quizzical eyebrow at me. I bowed once before slowly backing out of the crowd, making my grand escape.

I smirked to myself and pulled the cloak down over my head as I slipped through the streets and disappeared in the blur of people. My fingers traced over the smooth _solid gold_ watch now concealed in my pocket.

Fufufu...how did I get the watch without anyone noticing? The world will never know! But! I did order Chris Angel's magic kit on infomercial. I highly recommend it, very helpful.

Just as I had turned the corner to the alleyway near my usual hideout, I noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. Something distinct that stood out among the blend of colors and stuffy overcoats...

Shit! I felt my heart clench painfully tight in my chest as realization struck hard. That dude was following me, and he had the raven-haired guy from earlier with him! I could tell that they had spotted me, since the pretty guy was pointing to me and the other one was looking straight at me.

Shit, shit, shit! I needed to get out of here; they were starting to gain on me, and _fast_! I had to lose them, which shouldn't be too hard to do.

After all, I knew these streets like the back of my hand, and they were just some random strangers in town. Heh. Getting away from them should be a piece of cake~! Or so I thought...but as it turned out, these bastards were _fast_!

I muttered curses under my breath and jumped over two men moving a heavy looking mattress, actually, bouncing over would have been a more accurate description.

I heard them grunt as they staggered with my added weight on top of the already heavy object and my two pursuers slowed down, clearly baffled if not a bit surprise that I was so good at thinking on my feet.

I wasted no time in using this to my advantage, scrambling around the corner and into a dank alley where I was able to scramble up a vine-covered wall and onto a metal tin roof.

Well, at least I _tried_ to...until the jerk grabbed my ankle and yanked me back down. Gripping my arm tight enough to crush bone, I saw the snarling face of the raven-haired guy as he began to reach for my hood.

Thinking quickly, I did the only thing I could think of in a situation such as this... I crashed my head into him with a brutal headbutt. Instantly he released me in favor of clutching his aching head instead, muttering deep curses to himself as he stumbled backwards.

Running on adrenaline, I didn't feel what should have been some super shitastic pain, and instead I just kept climbing right back up the wall, happy to see he wasn't following.

Hahaha! I guess they split up to try and catch me and he just so happened to be unlucky enough to get there first...Bet'cha he wouldn't try that again anytime soon.

I panted heavily as I lay down on my back after making it to the roof, the gold trinket clutched tightly in one hand, just staring up at the sky. That was the wildest adventure I'd had in a while...

Those guys were pretty good; they actually almost got me. I had only barely managed to stay one step ahead of them.

I sat up slowly, shedding out of the oversized trench-coat, my face still flushed and my chest still burning from the need to breath. I sucked in a considerable amount of air and smiled tiredly to myself, running a shaky hand through my long, pink tresses, which had partially come free from the atrociously colored bandanna.

"Wow, talk about a rush..." I muttered to myself, feeling a light breeze rustle my hair as if in agreement. I closed my eyes at the gentle caress, loving the cool air on my warm, sweaty face.

But just like all serene moments, it had to end. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid the fun ends now."

I must've jumped clear out of my skin at the smooth male voice behind me, turning around to see none other than the long-haired stranger I'd just stolen from standing behind me and looking down at me with narrowed pale eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

If looks could kill...well, I definitely wouldn't be narrating this story right now! Frantically, I tried to scramble away from him, scooting backwards, that is until I ran out of room to scoot...

It registered too late as I reached behind me and came up with a handful of air, gravity dragging me down as I went tumbling over the edge.

My heart was jolted from my chest and I felt sheer terror clutching at my insides as I waited for the inevitable impact, only to find my momentum had been halted by a firm grip on my arm.

As I was literally dragged back onto the roof, I felt my throat drying up. Had the same man I'd just stolen from actually _saved_ me? A lowly, indistinctive thief with the exception of an odd hair color?

My knees trembled and gave way beneath me as I collapsed onto all fours, panting even more harshly than I had been earlier.

As I looked up, pink bangs falling freely into my face, I was met by the cryptic sight of burning crimson, small black commas spinning furiously.

I was instantly entranced, the last thing I saw before falling to the darkness being the cold face of the beautiful, dark-haired man who'd saved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I really liked this chapter; I thought it was a pretty good start. Please give lots of reviews! Just no flaming... but yeah, any comments other than harsh negative ones are acceptable. Thanks, I appreciate it! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD I'M FINALLY BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! And I'm soooo sorry for the wait! , My computer had a bad hard drive, and it took forever to able to get it fixed…but now it's finally done! So, if free time permits, you can expect a lot of updates in the near future~! I've just been itching to get back to my stories for sooo long…And sorry again. You'll probably be seeing this message a lot on my other older stories if you've been waiting on any others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2- <strong>Pirates are Perverts

My jade eyes slowly fluttered open and a low groan escaped my mouth as my aching head continued to throb sporadically.

Damn, what the hell happened? Did I get hit by a herd of wild rhinoceros or what?

I noted that I already seemed to be sitting up, but it was pretty uncomfortable for some reason, so I attempted to stretch out my arms a little. Only to find it useless.

What the...? I tried again, getting the same result, along with a cutting pain in my shoulders, so I stopped.

What the hell was going on? I looked down and noted the tightly bound ropes wrapped around my body for the first time.

Huh. Funny, how could I miss that? Ah well, I guess I did have a tendency to be a little oblivious every now and then.

"Looks like the little thief's finally awake," I heard someone say.

I squinted my eyes as I looked up, only to see a giant shadow now blocking out most of the sun. My mint green eyes met cold onyx stones and I gasped in shock.

"Hey, it's you!" I shouted, and if it hadn't been for the friggin' ropes I would've pointed right in his face.

He narrowed his eyes at me in an intimidating glare. Well, intimidating to most, I guess. It _was_ a little scary I admit, but the memory of our last encounter kind of wiped away most of my fear and I found myself struggling not to let a few snickers slip.

He gave me a blank stare and I pursed my lips at him in annoyance. Finally, he spoke, "You're annoying." he told me flatly.

I glared, baring my teeth at him in a cynical smile. "And _you're_ a conceited prick, who apparently, can't even dodge an '_annoying_' pink-haired girl when she headbutts you right in the forehead." I retorted, feeling slightly proud when I noticed his eyes flash in obvious agitation.

"You'd better watch yourself, girl. The only reason you aren't dead yet is because our captain thinks you might be useful, though I highly disagree. But if you cause trouble in any way, make no mistake—you _will_ be punished severely." he stated menacingly, and this time I did flinch a little, if for no other reason than the fact that I was bound with rope and obviously at a disadvantage while he was towering over me with a pretty deadly aura.

"Okay, okay..." I gave him a sheepish grin. "Can't you take a joke? Geez!"

He didn't respond, only turned around and began to walk away. "Hey!" I called after him, "Wait! Come back! ...C-can't you at least tell me where I am?" I frowned a little, not really expecting an answer.

"You're on the S.S. White Fang." A voice replied, though it didn't sound at all like the familiar monotone of the chicken-haired man.

I whipped my head around as best I could, only able to see gleaming leather boots and the hem of a long, flowing trench coat from my bound position. I blinked in surprise. When had _he_ gotten here?

"Hmm," the man bent down so we were almost eye-to-eye, and I gasped at the sight of his face, or what I could see of it.

He, like all the other men I'd encountered thus far, was undeniably handsome, and looked to be much older than the others, somewhere in his mid-twenties, probably.

He had striking silver hair that stuck up wildly and an eye patch over his left eye. The other was a mysterious coal black and the rest of his face, from the bridge of his nose down to his neck, was covered by a dark mask.

I gaped as he continued to eye me intently. "So you must be the girl from the market that gave my boys such a hard time. Interesting...I heard you put up a good fight and led them on quite the wild chase. Considering Neji and Sasuke are two of the best in combat on my crew, that's quite an impressive feat."

His gaze lifted up and landed on my unusual colored hair, which I noted, was now free of that vile bandana and pooled at my feet like a silk sheet. Unable to move much, I snarled as he slowly lifted a silky lock, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger delicately.

"It's not every day you see an adorable girl with pink hair capable of holding her own against two high-level assassins." I squirmed uncomfortably, my stomach churned hotly as he began twirling the strand around his fingers. I struggled to fight the pink tinge slowly rising on my cheeks as he lifted the hair to his lips.

"Mm..." he murmured drunkenly, breathing in my naturally flowery scent. He grabbed a fistful of the long strands and jerked, forcing my head forward and causing me to grit my teeth as the ropes began to cut deeper into my flesh.

I could feel my body's temperature rising and my face heating scarlet as I stared into his one visible eye and flinched as I noticed the hazy stare, our faces so close now our noses nearly touched. "Your scent is intoxicating." he drawled, causing my spine to shiver none too unpleasantly.

I inwardly scowled, feeling as though my own body were betraying me. '_Be cool,'_ I sighed, breathing in deeply. '_Don't let him know he's getting to you.' _

I sucked in a deep breath as he began to lower the edge of his bandanna, closing my eyes in terror. '_Please let this be over quick..._' I begged.

But before anything else could happen, I heard loud footsteps running towards us and an even louder voice shouting, "Hey! What do you think you're doing, you pervert?!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see a flash of blond and orange tackle the silver-haired man away from me, watching as they rolled until I could see a blond-haired teenage boy, maybe around my age or a little older, pinning down the now sedated-looking silver-haired man.

"Naruto," he drawled lazily, "It's not nice to tackle people in front of guests."

"Don't give me that shit! What the hell were you trying to do to her, you bastard?" the boy growled, and I was a little shocked at how fiercely he was glaring at the man.

"Do you really think _I_ would do anything inappropriate to such an innocent young girl?" he asked, sounding offended.

I scoffed mentally. It's not like he was just having a casual chat about the weather with me over a cup of tea a few seconds ago. Who knows what would've happened if this blondie hadn't come along. I seriously owed him one.

Maybe if I was in a good mood later, before I got the hell out of wherever the hell this was, I would let him help me get back at the other guy and that black-haired-asshole; he looked like he was the kind of guy that was always looking for some mischief anyway.

"Hey uh, so maybe one of you guys could actually tell me what's going on...?" I asked sheepishly, trying not to let my frustration show. I mean I _was_ kinda tied up at the moment... Damn, that was corny.

Both males turned to me, looking as if they'd temporarily forgotten I was still there. "Oh, right," the blond rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly as he made his way over to me. He kneeled down in front of me with a wide grin, and I got a good look at his face for the first time.

He had a slightly tanned complexion that brought out his bright blond spikes, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, and the most breathtaking blue eyes I'd ever seen.

Just as I started to get lost in those deep sapphires he leaned in and reached over my shoulder, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat at how close we were. "W-What are you doing?" I managed to sputter as I felt him grab a hold of my still tightly bound wrists.

I got my answer as I felt the heavy ropes fall away from my wrists, the ones around my ankles followed soon after. Instantly, I sat up to rub my sore, bruised wrists, allowing the circulation to flow back through them and stretching my arms high above my head.

He moved back to give me more room and stood up. I eyed him skeptically, "So what? After the first-class groping treatment, now you're just gonna let me go?"

I saw him stare at me in confusion before he laughed it off, smiling brightly.

"That's no longer necessary cherry blossom. After we checked you for weapons while you were knocked out, we decided you didn't pose enough of a threat to keep restricted." I felt my blood run cold at the familiar voice and peered behind "Naruto", to see that same long-haired prick from before coming up from a small square door in the floor.

Instantly, I scrambled to my feet, growling sharply in disdain. "_You," _I spat.

He smirked in a way that made me want to punch his pretty face in. I was _soo_ done fawning over this bastard; he was just asking for it! "Nice to see you as well," he nodded politely. I hissed, feeling as though he were mocking me.

Under his sharp pale eyes, I felt as if he were scrutinizing my every feature and took a step back, rubbing my bare arm self-consciously. He stepped forward, the same placid look as before still on his face. "Stay away, you ass-wipe," I warned. "It's your fault I'm in this mess, you and that chicken-haired sonofabitch,"

He strolled right up to me, completely ignoring my ominous glare that promised certain pain to anyone who ventured too close, and instead of looking scared, he seized my hand in his, his pale silvery eyes never breaking away from my angrily flashing verdant ones.

I was frozen stiff as the soft skin of his lips touched the top of my clammy hand. I stood watching him in shock, my mind in turmoil and my face a raging red, though whether from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure...

"I'm Neji Hyuga, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he spoke in that smooth voice like melted chocolate.

And, once again regaining my senses, I snatched my hand away as if I'd been burned and, without thinking, brought it out to strike his perfect face.

His head tilted to the side, and his eyes looked wide and unfocused, presumably in shock.

"I told you not to touch me..." I muttered, trying to erase the burning blush from my cheeks along with the embarrassing memory from seconds ago. What was up with him, anyway?

I'd just tried to steal from him, and even before that, he wasn't exactly the friendliest person I'd ever met...but now he was being all touchy feely and acting like a perfect gentleman. I swear I didn't get guys when they were on their PMS cycles...

I heard chuckling, and whipped my head around to glare daggers at the older silver-haired male, who seemed to be smiling underneath that mask of his. Speaking of which, as sexy and alluring as it was, I bet he'd be even more handsome without it.

Just as I was thinking this, strong arms came up to wrap around my waist, and I turned in shock to see the silver-haired man holding me from behind, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder. "Let me go, you old pervert!" I snarled fiercely, attempting to elbow him in the stomach.

I felt him chuckle and shivered lightly. "Now, now, settle down...Sakura Haruno."

Ignoring the compromising position for the moment, I felt my eyes involuntarily widening in shock. "H-how did you know my name?" I whispered, almost too afraid to know the answer.

"Well you know, cherry blossom. You're pretty notorious in that town...the infamous pink-haired thief. While my crew was gathering information and picking up supplies, they heard about a pink-haired girl who was an expert at the art of silent stealing and apparently, had become quite a problem recently for local merchants...I'm surprised they hadn't run you out of town." he mused, making me turn and gape at him in shock. Was I really that famous?

...Fucking _cool_!

"But at any rate, your special gift piqued my interest, so I had my boys investigate while collecting other information, and well, it seems like you live up to your reputation—you even managed to slip by Neji. I figured if you were good enough to pull that off, maybe there was a spot for you as the first female member of the legendary White Fang crew."

I scrunched my face in confusion. What the hell was this guy blabbering about now? I mean, what was the White Fang crew anyway? Some kind of freaking tea club?

I had to suppress a snort at the thought of these guys daintily sipping tea with their pinky fingers extended in one of the fancy parlors all those rich gossiping women always went to back in town. Although, for guys as feminine looking as the Neji guy, it didn't seem so hard to imagine.

"So, am I supposed to be impressed because you guys want me to join your little 'crew'?" I scoffed, breaking away from the intrusive silver-haired _pervert's_ hold.

"Not just _any _crew, we're known as one of the fiercest group of pirates anywhere on the seas." the Duck Butt corrected, suddenly coming up from what I now guessed was a lower level floor. But to where...?

I stared at him, soaking in the information. Pirates...they were a group of _pirates_? Now normally, I would have laughed my ass off at the mere mention of such an absurd claim, but it made a good deal of sense at the moment, and a sickeningly cold feeling rose in the bottom of my stomach.

My eyes became glossy and my vision began to swim as realization finally dawned on me. "No...way." I mumbled, unable to truly believe it, though I pretty much already knew better.

"See for yourself," Neji smirked at me, motioning over his shoulder to the side of the ship. I quickly rushed over, brushing past the Capt. Pervert and the blond kid and looking out over the edge. My jaw dropped in disbelief.

Miles and miles of endless blue that stretched all the way across the horizon was the only thing visible. A mellow sunset slowly began to descend in the sky, casting pretty hues of orange, pink and red across the water in a breathtaking view. Too bad right now I was a little too busy freaking out to enjoy it.

I was on a ship, in the middle of the freaking ocean! And it wasn't just any ship I now found myself aboard, oh no, it just so happened to be one of the most famous pirate ships ever to sail this side of the sea!

"Well," a husky voice breathed behind me as warm breath blew across my exposed neck, sending unwanted shivers down my spine. "Do you believe it now?" I whirled around to meet electrifyingly blue eyes, even deeper than the ocean around us, and glared as fiercely as I could muster.

"Take me back, _now_." I growled out.

"Sorry, but no can do Sakura-chan!" the blond chirped with a shrug. I was so angry I ignored the nickname in favor of glaring daggers at the cheeky blond.

He didn't really _look_ too sorry; in fact he looked as though he could barely hide his giddiness, since it was practically rolling off of him in waves. But he'd have plenty to be sorry for later if he didn't do what I said.

"And why not?" I managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"Because," _Sasuke_, as I remembered Capt. Pervert calling him, began to walk up behind us, and as soon as he got close enough I directed my burning gaze at him, hoping it'd scorch through a few layers of ice and actually pierce a piece of his cold center. "We're fifty-miles out in the middle of the ocean right now; it'll be at least another few days before we reach dock again."

"Well," I glared challengingly, "T-then... I'll get back to shore on my own! Yeah! I can swim." I bluffed bravely.

This was a bit of a stretch actually, I could swim fairly well...as long as the water was shallow enough and it didn't reach above my knees. I had never really tried experimenting in a deeper body of water, besides the small brook-side on the edge of town where all the local kids went swimming during the summer. And I hadn't been there since before I left the town orphanage.

"You'd freeze to death or get eaten alive by sharks before you made it." Neji pointed out smugly. Oh, how could I have ever thought he was cute for even a second?! He was a total ass! But so far I loathed that stupid duck-haired prick more than anyone else on this ship.

"Watch me," I fired back, determined not to lose in this battle of wills, though it was clear from the start that they had me outnumbered. I took a few steps back away from the side of the ship and sucked in a deep breath, still not too sure just what I was going to do.

Luckily, I didn't have to think more on it, because Naruto grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him. "Wait, Sakura-chan! You don't have to go! Stay here with us!" Damn, was he loud! And why did almost everything he said end with an exclamation?

"Yes, you'll make a nice addition to the crew. And a good change from all the unruly boys around here." The Grand Pervert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I cringed away in disgust.

"Go suck a rotten egg, freak." I ground out, already tired of being hit on. It was true, I didn't have that much experience with guys …I mean living in a small town where you're the bane of everybody's existence can kinda do that to you. There aren't really any teen-spots for socially deviant orphans after all. Poor me.

He pretended to be hurt, placing a hand over his chest.

"Well, it's a pity you feel that way Sakura-chan, but I'm sure we'll grow to get along just fine." he replied with what was probably a wide smile, if the happy crinkle of his visible eye was any indication.

Yeah, like Little Pink Riding Hood and the big, horny Wolf...

"At any rate, you'll need somewhere to stay...you'll have to use the bottom cabin for now."

"Didn't I just tell you I'm not staying?!" I ranted at the, apparently deaf, idiot in front of me.

Suddenly, I felt the heat of a body behind me, and whirled around to see Duck Ass all up in my grill. "If you keep making a fuss, you'll go overboard before you know it." He spoke lowly in my ear so only I could hear.

My face beamed red in anger. _Oh no the hell he didn't! _

"Listen you, you can take your threats, and your duck-ass hairdo, and your shitty-ass attitude, and go walk the plank, because I don't have to do a _damn thing _you say, pal!" I snapped, pointing a finger right in his face.

For a minute he looked almost surprised, but then he regained his composure and the only thing he looked was _mad_.

I noticed his eyes had turned that freaky shade of red again, and those black dots around the pupil were spinning dangerously. I swallowed quietly and shifted awkwardly to one side.

He looked as if he were about ready to rip me limb from limb, but before he had the chance, the awkward tension was broken by Naruto's bellowing laughter.

The silver-haired pervert cleared his throat as if trying to brush aside the weirdness while my eye twitched slightly, watching Naruto roll around on the deck with tears pouring from his eyes. "Well, you've definitely proven you can hold your own in a battle of words." he concluded, "so welcome aboard, Sakura~! I'm Kakashi, the captain." He grinned happily, ignoring the aura of death that was surrounding me as I slowly approached him.

He managed to duck down out of the way just as I lunged at him with a right hook aimed square for his jaw. "The fucking _hell _will make you understand I'm not joining!"

"It's either that or be shark bait." he reminded cheerfully.

I grouched, looking all of them square in the eye, first to Kakashi, then to Neji, then to Duck Ass, then finally back to the still laughing Naruto. Did I really have a choice? No, I guess not...

"Fine," I sucked my teeth bitterly, "I'll join. But _only_ for now... Don't start making any permanent plans for me to be your live in play toy. If any of you perverts get horny and make a pass at me, I'll castrate you so fast, you'll only know it when winter comes and you can't find where I hid your nuts." I warned with an evil smirk, dangerously serious.

Kakashi only chuckled good-naturedly, Neji smirked, Naruto actually stopped laughing to stare at me in eager glee, and Duck Ass dip-shit just looked plain old pissed, probably because of that whole 'walk the plank' comment. But hey,_ he_ started it!

"So...Sakura-chan's gonna be one of us now?" Naruto asked, looking ready to bubble over.

"Well, she still needs to pass a few more trials but—" before Kakashi could finish, Naruto shot up like a rocket, grabbing both my hands and twirling around with me in circles, going "Sakura-chan's a pirate, a pirate~!"

And even though he was loud, offbeat, and annoying as hell, for some reason, before long, I was giggling and grinning like some sappy idiot, almost like I was enjoying myself. Pssh! Not that I was though. _Hardly_.

Then, he stopped swinging me around abruptly, and I took the chance to count how many swirly little stars there were in the air... that is until Naruto decided to further deafen me by shouting again. "Hey, everybody... GET DOWN HERE!"

I scowled deeply at him, wanting so badly to smack the freakin' blond out of him, when suddenly the sound of a hundred raging buffalo came from all over the ship, and I watched in wide-eyed awe as men began pouring out from every corner of the ship. Oh, you had _soo_ better be bullshitting me...

A few hours had passed and it was now nightfall. I sat in my temporary 'cabin' which was basically like a little basement space usually for storing supplies in the very bottom of the ship.

It wasn't too bad, I guess...except for all the dust, and spiders, and ah who am I kidding?! This sucked! When was I going to get some excitement anyway?

Well, it wasn't like I had to stay down here...but all the those guys up on the deck shouting, and fighting, and playing cards were, eh, a _little_ much to get used to all at once. Naruto was alright… pretty cute, seemed sweet and kinda funny.

The Duck Ass, who's name I learned was Sasuke Uchiha, was still being a sad little emo boy and brooding somewhere because he didn't understand why I should be able to join. Tch, talk about being full of himself...

Neji, who I guess was kinda like a pirate version of Prince Charming (if you're in to that sort of thing), had done a complete one-eighty from Mr. Pretty Haired-Boy with a Stick Up His Ass to smooth-talking, romantic, long-haired Casanova.

Apparently, from what Naruto had said, at some point during the whole steal-and-chase ordeal, he got impressed by my kick-ass skillz. And I mean, why _wouldn't_ he be? I _owned_.

But, now it was like he was acting like a lovesick idiot, in a gentlemanly sort of way, of course. You know, kinda like those hunky guys you see on the cover of those cheesy romance novels? Except he didn't wear one of those white tunic shirts half-buttoned and showing his chiseled abdomen...kind of disappointing.

I also found out that unfortunately, Kakashi Hatake _was_ indeed the captain...and a _total _pervert. Surprise, surprise, right? But I mean, the guy actually collected those gross-o _Icha Icha_ books written by some sleazy old man named Jiraiya who was supposed to be some legendary warrior back in the day but now had nothing better to do than sit around writing cheap pornos and peaking on naked women in the hot springs.

Supposedly, according to Naruto, he also had a whole stash hidden somewhere, and I was determined to find and destroy them all before I left. It would be kind of like my...parting gift to him. But besides just them, there were even more guys on the ship.

Shikamaru Nara, who spent most of his time asleep in the crow's nest, was the ship's look-out, and the laziest, good-for-nothing slacker you could ever meet.

But he was apparently actually a genius with an IQ of well over 200, though he hardly ever showed any kind of enthusiasm for anything besides lounging around. According to him it was either too "troublesome" or, a total "drag".

But I think I actually preferred him to more rambunctious members like Kiba Inuzuka, a wily boy with red tattoos on his cheeks, a little white puppy named Akamaru, and a wild, flirtatious attitude. From the minute he laid eyes on me his mind was in the gutter.

Before we'd even been properly introduced, he looked me up and down like the catch of the day, grinned from ear to ear, and proclaimed with a low wolf whistle, "Whoa, this is the new piece of meat they snagged. 'Bout time we got us a hot chick on this dump."

I watched him continue to drool while simultaneously undressing me with his eyes and rolled my jade orbs in disgust before hauling back and delivering a sold right hook square in his jaw.

His whole neck snapped back with the motion, and he slowly looked at me with fixated wonder before muttering, "Whoa, now_ that's_ my kinda girl..."

The boisterous Rock Lee was no better, also proclaiming his undying love and devotion to me while flashing me some kind of creepy "nice guy" smile the moment he saw me. I punched him so hard when he tried to kiss me that he actually spun across the deck on that shiny bowl-cut hairdo of his. Oh yeah, and those eyebrows? _Insane_.

There was also the crew's best spy, Sai, who I despised at first glance. Why, you ask? Well, he gave me the most plastic smile I'd ever seen, looked at me with dead eyes and promptly announced, "So you're the ship's new maid? Welcome aboard, ugly bitch."

If Naruto hadn't grabbed me under the arms when I lunged at him, Sai's face would've looked like silly putty by now. Hmph, but I'd still show him… Just, not now… I couldn't go anywhere now. Why, you ask? The answer was rather simple: _Gaara_.

Gaara was…well, I'm not really sure. He _looked_ like a teenage boy, but there was something abnormal about him. His aura was full of bloodlust, even from a distance, and I'd _never _seen a pair of colder eyes.

They were a pale aqua color ringed in black. His hair was a mess of flaming red locks, and he had a kanji tattooed on his forehead that read '_love'_, ironically. When I'd looked into his eyes, it was so dark, I felt like my soul was going to be pulled right out of my body.

Naruto had quickly grabbed my wrist and quietly explained that Gaara was basically an unstable sociopath that was considered a monster in his village because of some kind of curse he was born with, and I should avoid doing anything to upset him at all costs if I didn't want to join his long list of past victims…

He was also an insomniac, and even though Kakashi had said I'd be joining soon, I wouldn't be an official crew member until after I passed my trial, whatever that was…so for now, I was under close supervision.

The idea that trying to escape could lead me to being cornered by Gaara was more than enough to keep me in check. I may have been a fearless pink-haired badass, but I was also smart enough to know when doing something was suicidal.

So here I was now, laying back on the hard lumpy mattress in the dimly lit room and trying to ignore the constant back and forth sway. It's not like I was scared of being in the middle of so much water. Really. It just…sucked for everything in the room to be tilted. Yeah, yeah let's go with that.

I heard the rusted lock on my cabin door rattling and sat up slowly as light from one of the lanterns in the hallway spilled into my dusty prison. I gasped as the light fell on the shock of red hair that framed the crazed golden eyes.

I didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, I was definitely in _big _trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Quite a chapter, huh? I hope the length made up for my long absence… TT^TT I'm soo sorry again! I'll be updating more of my stories soon! I know it's a lot to ask, but please review! Thanks! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update took so long; I got kind of preoccupied, and then just randomly remembered…I hope you all like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3-<strong>Never Piss Off a Tanuki

I stared at Gaara as he sauntered into the room with a glazed look in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. I had a cold chill running down my spine.

When I met him earlier, he seemed stoic but in a distant sort of way, weirdly polite. But now all traces of decorum were gone. He gave me a twisted smile and his teeth glinted in the dim light.

I smiled nervously, trying to think of a way out of this, "H-hey…Gaara, right? What's g-going on?" He didn't answer immediately, and I slowly got up from the mattress, looking for a way to exit as quickly as possible.

"You smell… so _delicious_. Its blood boils…" he murmured darkly, his tongue curling around his lips lasciviously.

I now knew what this was about. It was the curse Naruto had warned me about, rearing its ugly head. I barely had time to scream as he lunged at me, bringing me down to the wooden floor hard. I tried to roll him off me, but he held tight to my arms and kept me pinned down, all the while snarling in my face like a rabid animal.

He bent down near my neck, and I heard him inhale deeply before something cold and wet trailed its way up from my collarbone. I shuttered in disgust when I realized it was his tongue.

I couldn't resist poking my own tongue out in childish disdain, "Ew. Hentai…" I grumbled, though now was probably not the time. One of his hands found its way into my hair and he gripped so hard my scalp burned.

I hissed in pain when he jerked my head back sharply, almost snapping my neck. The hard tips of his teeth pressed slightly into my collarbone, and then he bit down and the pain was so white hot and intense I had to scream.

It felt like he was trying to rip a chunk from my neck. The rivulets of crimson that dripped down my pale skin only seemed to entice him more as he licked at the droplets. This was torture. This was hell. I was going to be fodder to this cold-blooded monster, I thought grimly.

"Your scream is…riveting." The boy above me whispers hoarsely, like he's fighting back some strange, delirious pleasure. "Make me feel it…make me alive." What I _feel_ is faint with fear and nausea, and to my horror I realize my eyes are slowly drooping.

No, no I can't lose consciousness. Not now. I silently curse myself as the edges of my vision blur, but when I hear muffled shouts my senses seem to swim back into focus momentarily. Naruto…is that you? Help me…

I try to cough out words but my tongue feels heavy in my mouth. Suddenly, Gaara is being wrestled away from me, his incensed screams filling the small cabin as he's forced to part with his prey.

He's wheezing manically as Kakashi comes to help restrain him. Thrashing as Neji presses hard at several points on his body, and finally, he falls limp as Sasuke comes and hauls him out with Shikamaru following closely as back up.

I curl up right there on the floor, trembling, not even caring that my meager clothing, the only shirt I have, is partially stretched and exposing my chest wrappings. What did I care; I was too weak for modesty now.

"Sakura…" I slowly move my eyes up to see Naruto's intense gaze focused on the deep bite wound. I can feel the soreness of the bruises from where Gaara grabbed me, but other than that, I have no more serious injuries.

I'm just badly shaken, so much, that I can't even manage my usual cutting humor. "D-don't look at me like I'm dying…" I manage to say throatily. Whoops, never mind. There it is.

Naruto seems to breathe a sigh in relief, and Neji comes to kneel before me, moving my hair away from the wound on my collarbone and probing the reddened area gently with cool fingers.

I hiss painfully as he comes too close to the deeper part where Gaara's sharp incisors sank into my flesh. I felt like I was being mauled by a rabid dog.

Now I saw what Naruto meant. While one side of Gaara was normally calm and impassive, the other side was utterly demented and beyond frightening. I hope that was a side of him that I _never_ saw again.

"Sakura," I looked up into Kakashi's covered face to see him eying me sternly, all traces of his playfulness from before gone. "What you've just witnessed is the reason why Gaara is known as one of the most deadly and fearsome men on land or sea. That side of him lusts for blood and will attack anyone who interests him. We call it the _Shukaku_." he explains somberly.

I do my best to nod, but my head just bobs forward and doesn't come back up, I'm that exhausted. Neji's hand slips into my slightly gritty hair to support my head. I offer him a reluctant but thankful look and he nods, seeming to understand my silent gratitude.

Ugh. If I weren't so damn shaken, don't think I'd let you even be this close to me pretty boy. Because I wouldn't! No matter how nice your hands are, or how sparkly your eyes are and ugh, damnit, stop doing this to me, you treacherous hormones!

"Well, she's obviously not safe now. He tasted her blood. He won't stop you know. He'll—" Kakashi holds up a hand to effectively silence Naruto and I'm glad. As well meaning as I'm sure his worry is, I do not need to be reminded that a homicidal psychopath has a sick new fixation with me.

"Sasuke and Shikamaru will continue to guard Gaara until the bloodlust has subsided. In the meantime, Sakura will remain with one of us overnight for her own safety." I wanted to protest, I mean the guy had already proven he couldn't be trusted to keep his hands to himself.

But honestly, I figured my odds of fending off the wandering hands of a sneaky Kakashi were much better than surviving another encounter with that…thing.

"W-who do I stay with…?" I asked uncertainly.

Neji drew back from me to study my face momentarily, and Naruto excitedly burst in with a triumphant "Me!" I smiled at the energetic blond. Sure, me and Naruto, rooming buddies? I guess that wasn't so bad. He seemed harmless enough, at least.

I leaned forward, indicating that I wanted to get up and Neji helped me to my feet. "O-ok." I tried to shake off my still jumping nerves, "Lead the way, roomie." A hand placed firmly on my shoulder stopped me before I even made it to the door.

"Not so fast, Sakura," Kakashi sounded like a stern father, and I frowned, sensing I wouldn't like what he had to say, "First, Neji will take you to the infirmary to get that bite checked out." I pouted. I knew I wouldn't like it.

I actually was a mediocre healer. Had to be, since I didn't have money to visit the clinic back in town whenever I got banged up. I could heal most small, non-life threatening wounds with some simple home remedies I'd managed to pick up from one of the nicer ladies at the orphanage before I'd been thrown out.

But beyond that, I was useless. Not to mention I never liked the sight of my own blood much, which always made it kind of difficult to heal myself when I was bleeding. "C'mon Capt." I tried reasoning with him by using his title in a carefree manner, "I'm fine, just a little," I tried to prove my point by prodding the edge of the wound.

Big mistake. It burned like liquid fire and I winced rather noticeably. "Flesh wound," I squeaked out in dismay.

It was definitely more than a simple flesh wound, and everyone knew it. Whatever else they may be, these men obviously weren't stupid. "Nice try," he sighed, "But no dice. Neji, take her to get checked out. Naruto, you come with me for a second,"

Naruto looked back at me as he followed Kakashi out, and when our eyes met, he frowned. It was obvious he didn't want to leave me, in my state, so clearly shaken and in his eyes no doubt severely wounded, but orders were orders. I managed to give him a shaky thumbs up and a tiny grin and his eyes twinkled hopefully before he rushed out after Kakashi.

Neji looked down at me with something strange swirling in those pale eyes before silently dragging me by my left elbow. I glanced around the hall, rocking slightly from the back and forth movement of the waves outside, and wondered fleetingly what time it was. Probably late.

The sun had been sinking when I came down here, and I'd learned that I had been out for two whole days prior to waking up tied to the mast this afternoon. It was a wonder I could still use my limbs at all after the circulation had been cut off for so long.

We passed a number of cabin doors on our walk and I tried distracting myself by imagining what could be behind them.

Equipment.

Bedrooms.

Treasure.

A _dungeon_.

My thoughts pretty much stopped there when I realized there had to be a dungeon on this ship somewhere—they _were_ pirates after all, pirate ships_ have_ to have dungeons—and yet I wasn't in one.

The cramped little cabin they kept me in might've been considered substandard living conditions to most normal people, but I was used to worse. So besides the constant uneasy rocking it wasn't all that bad. Hm. Pirates with a sense of hospitality, who would've guessed?

Though I'm sure that one slip up was all it would take for me to be tossed in a cold, dirty and dank little cellar with no way of escape. They would do it too—if they didn't just kill me. Especially that duck-haired prick named Sasuke. He totally has it in for me and I'd done _nothing_ wrong to him.

Well besides mock him, head butt him and attempt to steal from him, but I did those things to everyone. Was it really worth holding a grudge over? Apparently _he_ thought so.

Neji led me to a simple cabin sparsely lined with shelves and a sturdy wooden table and stools. Presumably this was their medical cabin, but where was their medic? "I'm afraid I'll have to treat your wound to the best of my ability. Our only medic succumbed to gangrene not long ago." he explained, rummaging in a cupboard and pulling forth a small tightly sealed jar of thick, chunky looking goop.

"What…is that?" I questioned hesitantly, backing away. "And are you even qualified to treat an injury?" I had a hard time imagining Neji as a healer. He had the intelligence I guess, but he seemed too cold.

It was hard enough to see him as the highly skilled assassin he was supposed to be when I had somehow almost managed to outsmart him before. Well, he did capture me in the end, so I'll give him that…

His lips curled in what I can only describe as a wry grin. It was like he found something humorlessly funny. "Hey, what's with that look? You're not gonna kill me with that stuff are you?" I fling a finger in his face as I attempted to back up and edge around the table.

"Stop being foolish and let me treat you." Neji sighed, looking bored at my resistance, "And to answer your question this salve is used to heal burns, rashes, and open sores." He unscrewed the top with nimble fingers and the pungent, unmistakable smell of healing herbs filled the air. "It can also be used on animal bites and is quite effective."

"But I got bitten by a crazy psychopath, not an animal." I protested, still not sure I wanted the strange goop anywhere near me.

Although I admit my shoulder was now feeling inflamed and it was getting harder and harder to ignore the pain. It was almost like some sort of venom was coursing through my veins with the point of origin being the angry bite wound. I was also slightly trembling uncontrollably and my skin felt clammy, though I'm almost sure I'm sweating…

Neji's face was suddenly very serious as he approached me, and he looked me dead in the eyes before speaking, "Sakura, you should know that Gaara is cursed with a tanuki spirit. His bite is as lethal as the most venomous of snake's, because it contains the Demon's chakra. If it's not treated very soon, you will not live to see morning, and will gradually die a horribly painful death."

_That _got my attention. I all but yanked my shirt collar aside and attempted to snatch the salve from his hands.

He held my wrist and shook his head calmly. "I will apply it,"

And so I grudgingly sat down on a stool and allowed Neji to move my collar aside to begin rubbing the cream in and around the wound. It hurt so much I had to bite my tongue and almost drew blood to keep from screaming, but then whatever numbing agent the salve contained took effect and the pain gradually ebbed away into sweet, blissful numbness.

"Is it working?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

_I'll _say it was. "Yeah, this stuff's not bad. Where'd you get it?"

"Have you perhaps heard tell of the Slug Princess, Tsunade the Healer?" I nodded, wide eyed.

She was a fabled warrior of incomparable skill and prowess, not to mention her healing skills were said to be so great she could do almost everything but bring someone back from the dead. Tsunade was definitely the greatest female warrior of her time. Actually, probably the greatest female warrior _ever_.

"You've met her? I mean, she's like my idol!" I didn't mean to fan girl in front of him, but growing up in the orphanage and hearing tales of Tsunade the greatest female warrior of all time kind of inspired me. She was like a superhero to me as a kid. Not even the strongest men stood a chance against her.

"Well, no. I have never officially spoken to her. But Kakashi has," he shrugs, then, looks me in the eyes as if I'm something to study. "Maybe he'll tell you about it sometime." he adds.

"Maybe…" I say, though I don't tell him I still plan to get the hell out of here the first chance I get.

It's then that the door swings open and a smiling Naruto comes waltzing in. "Hey Sakura-chan, you all healed up now?"

Neji leans away from me and gives Naruto a curt nod. "Yes, she's finished, but—"

"Great! C'mon Sakura-chan, I'll show you where you're gonna sleep!" he tugs my wrist and pulls me up, practically dragging me out the door. He's much stronger than he looks. I give Neji a wave and find myself getting pulled to a door with a spiral design carved into the wood. "Home sweet home!" Naruto exclaims, throwing open the doors.

I stare dazedly as he stretches his arms out to present the room. He expects me to sleep here? It's a pigsty and there's only one bed.

I do an about face and he gapes at me, "W-where are you going Sakura-chan? Aren't you gonna—"

"No," I answer bluntly.

"B-but I…"

"Nope,"

"_Pleeease_!"

"Nu-uh Naruto, not until you clean that mess up."

"O-okay, stay right there Sakura-chan!" He whizzes by and comes back in splashing water in a bucket. He also has a couple of sponges.

He rolls up his shirt sleeves and starts furiously scrubbing every inch of the cabin. I stare in awe as he goes so fast there seems like there's several Naruto's cleaning at the same time. The commotion draws the attention of several of the other men as I see Kakashi, Sai, and Kiba come down the hall and stand behind me.

"Well, this is surprising…" Kakashi mutters thoughtfully.

"More like impossible. We all know that baka never cleans his room unless it's absolutely necessary…or he lost something," Kiba scoffs.

"Well, I think it shows real character. After all, Naruto _is_ dickless, so it would only be natural that he's good at housework and other feminine chores." Sai explains calmly. Seriously, what the hell is with that guy?! Could he _be _any more of a dickwad? Damn chauvinistic bastard.

Naruto opens his mouth to retort, but I hold up a hand, stopping him. I glare hard at Sai, "Then am I to presume that your apparent fetish for penises comes from a lack there of in that department?" Briefly, I glance at him from head to toe, ignoring the voice in my head that purrs in appreciation at his exposed, taut abdomen.

"From what I see you don't really shoot off much of a manly vibe yourself there, Sai." I leaned forward with hands on my hips and cock a brow, pretending to examine him closely. "Maybe you're the one keeping secrets, eh?"

A pregnant pause fills the room, and then…explosive laughter breaks out as Naruto doubles over holding his stomach and Kiba sits on the floor where he's collapsed, howling with laughter. Kakashi remains mostly neutral looking, but I swear I can see his shoulders shaking slightly like he's trying to suppress a chuckle.

Sai says absolutely nothing. I'd be a little more pissed that my taunting didn't work, _if_ I didn't catch what looked to be the slight twitch of his left eye.

Ha. Looks like it did work after all; he _is _pissed, just better at hiding it than most. But he would crack soon enough, and be forced to admit that Sakura the Rogue Thief bowed to no one. Bitches bowed to her! Fear me mortals, fear my power to—Oh, looks like someone's talking to me.

I touch back down to earth to see Kakashi looking at me curiously, and I incline my head innocenty as if to tell him to continue. "Well, now that temporary quarters have been arranged, I assume you'll want to settle in for the night. Kiba here will get you some extra blankets and something suitable to wear for now. Sleep well, Sakura."

He turns, waving over his shoulder with his long, cool pirate trench coat swishing behind him quietly. Sai leaves wordlessly and Kiba winks and says he'll be right back with the blankets and clothes. Which just leaves me and one giddy, hyperactive Naruto alone in the hall. Oh joy.

He's practically bouncing on his heels like he could explode with excitement. From what I've witnessed of his personality so far, it wouldn't be too surprising. "Naruto, everything ok there?" I ask flatly, crossing my arms as I watch the blond do the pseudo-peepee dance into his cozy cabin, I followed, albeit at a distance.

"Oh boy, oh boy this is gonna be so _great_!" He breaks out in an ear to ear grin. I narrow my eyes at him a little, taking one threatening step forward.

"Now hold up a minute, just what do you think me sleeping in here's gonna lead to? 'Cause I'm telling you right now if you think for even one minute—"

"We'll stay up late together, tell ghost stories, eat all the pocky I stole from Lee earlier…" he was clearly not listening as he continued to rattle off the long list of things we could do as roommates. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, the smallest of smiles pulling at my lips. This guy, this supposedly ruthless pirate, was acting like a bouncy little kid at his first sleepover.

"Hey, I got you some…oh great, he's at it already, huh?" Kiba came in and set the blankets and nightwear down on a table by the door, sighing. "Sakura, just feel free to smack him around some if he starts to get a little too rowdy. Usually works when he's tipsy anyway,"

I snorted, nodding. "Will do," I mock saluted, and Kiba returned it with a grin before exiting.

I make my way over to the table to see what he brought me to wear. I pull out a slightly torn, definitely male nightshirt that will probably come…hm…mid-thigh on me. I can tell it'll be pretty loose, but whatever. I've made do with worse.

Guess I'll just have to wear the same pair of old bloomers for now. I never could afford those fancy, silk undergarments those rich ladies went by carrying in neat little packages, giggling.

I turned back to Naruto to see he seemed to have calmed down considerably, since he was now simply sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching me happily. "Naruto, I'm gonna use your washroom, ok? Don't come in, or there will _never_, **ever** be any little 'Naruto fishies' in the sea, got it?" I smiled my sickeningly sweet smile. He blinked and it took a minute for him to get it, but when he did he gave an audible gulp and nodded his head fiercely.

"G-got it Sakura-chan! I won't peek, honest." He seemed to be telling the truth so I give him a little smirk before walking into his washroom. I was fascinated to find that the ceiling lit up with light after pulling a little chain by the wall. I wonder if he had any clean bucket water… I looked around, spotting a rather fair sized basin and peering into it.

It was empty, but oddly, I noticed metal thinks above what I remembered hearing was called a 'faucet'. Curiosity winning me over, I carefully turned one of the metal knob things, and low and behold, water came out and started to fill the basin! It was incredible; I'd never seen anything like this! These pirates must _really _be rich if they have all these high-tech things in their ship.

Maybe…I could look around to see what valuables I could take before my grand escape. I stripped down out of my grimy clothes, humming happily now in good spirits after coming up with this little plan. I put my hand from where the water came and drew it back with a start, my fingers red after coming in contact with the hot water.

I pouted, sticking the two fingers that hurt most in my mouth while trying to figure a way to make the water cooler. Let's see…if one knob made it hot, maybe the other knob would make it cold…? I decided to test it, and when I carefully stuck my fingers into the running water this time, I was pleased to find it at just the right temperature to bathe in. I turned both knobs once the basin was half-full to make the water stop before climbing in with a sigh.

It felt amazing to soak and unwind after the long day I've had. For a while I tilted my head against the back of the basin with my eyes half-closed and enjoyed the soothing calm of the water on my dirty skin.

Then I decided I should probably start bathing, so I lazily grabbed a dry sponge sitting on a little wooden rack above the basin, and found a cake of soap. I scrubbed, sighing in relief as more and more of the griminess on my skin was washed away. By the time I decided to turn the water back on to wet my hair, I was feeling almost totally refreshed.

I used a towel by the basin that looked fairly clean to dry off then, put my undergarments back on, leaving off the chest bindings for now, and slipping into the large sleep-shirt. I came out holding my dirty clothes to see Naruto leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his head, waiting patiently.

He gave me a friendly smile that for some reason made my stomach feel all…fluttery. '_What the heck was that?'_ I wondered silently, giving him a sheepish grin in return. "Umm…where should I put these?" I asked, averting my attention to my bare feet.

"Just throw 'em over there," he waved to a corner where I noticed for the first time, multiple articles of clothing were laying in a pile, carelessly. I looked at Naruto more carefully to see he was also dressed for bed, wearing a comfortable looking night shirt with loose tan pants. Mentally shrugging I walked over and tossed my clothes on top of the heap. "The servant boy wil come get 'em in the morning," he explained with a small yawn.

"Servant boy?"

He noticed my confused look and laughed shortly, "Oh yeah, forgot you didn't see him today. He was down in the kitchen, helpin' the cook peel vegetables or somethin' then he had to mop the whole upper deck after we all came back down." Naruto shrugged.

I gaped a little, not believing they'd really put a child to work like that. But then they _were _pirates after all; just cuz _I_ wasn't being forced into labor didn't mean they weren't capable of putting me to back-breaking labor while starving me like a common crook—which I sorta was, but that was beside the point. "You'll probably see him tomorrow. He's an annoying little snot. But, still a pretty decent kid," I accepted this with a nod.

"So…" I began awkwardly, "What now?" I wasn't really too tired after the refreshing bath, so…

"Huh? Oh, well I usually have to burn off the rest of my energy by doing jumping jacks or seeing how long I can balance with one hand before I can sleep, but since you're here now, let's talk!"

I shrugged, as he plopped back down on his cot and patted a space next to him. I sat on one end, making sure there was enough room for us both to have some personal space. "o…k…what do you feel like talking about?" I asked, kind of unsure what to do.

Like I said, didn't get to talk to too many people my age back in town, where the girls were all stuck-up, powdered little princesses that learned all the proper etiquette to be a proper wife and respectful lady at a young age, who wouldn't have anything to do with a "scumming street-brat" like me, as one girl had once put it.

The boys were just as bad. They rough-housed and harassed the girls, had spitting contests and when I was younger, they had thought it was fun to use my wide forehead as a target. I scowled resentfully at the memories.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" I looked up to see Naruto staring at me with slight concern, and quickly brushed it off with a nod.

"Fine. So what do you want to talk about first?"

He put a finger to his chin in thought, "Well…for starters, how about you tell me about yourself. I mean, you were out cold when Sasuke-teme dragged you on, and we don't know much besides you're a good thief." He said with a hint of admiration, instead of disgust.

I cringed. This was really the topic I _didn't _want to discuss. But I guess I could tell him a little, right? I sighed as I began, "Well, I was an orphan since a young age. I don't remember anything about my parents, and I got run out of the orphanage when I was about twelve. Since then I lived on the streets and did whatever I could to survive." I summed up my story, leaving out some of the more painful parts.

"Wow…" I couldn't help but notice the way Naruto's blue eyes glowed so brightly as he looked at me. _Crap!_ There goes that damn feeling again. What the hell was up with me?! "Well, I guess I should tell you 'bout me now, huh?" he tilted his head before starting, "I was an orphan for a while too, only for some reason, the people in the town where I lived hated me and wouldn't let me anywhere near the orphanage. I had to eat out of garbage cans and sleep in alleys…" his bright eyes dimmed slightly, and I felt a little bad for him. "But then," his eyes lit up again. "Kakashi found me, when I got caught trying to steal a watermelon…" he looked embarrassed. I felt like smacking myself in the face_ for_ him.

I don't blame him for feeling dumb, only an idiot would try to steal something so big and _obvious_ that a kid would never be able to carry fast enough. "So yeah…I was getting beat up, _again_, when this weird looking guy stepped in and stopped it. He told me he'd been watching me for a while, which I thought was creepy, but then he told me if I came with him I'd never be hungry anymore and could have all the adventure I wanted. It's not like I had anywhere else to go…so I agreed. Sasuke and Gaara were already with him."

"So that's how you became a pirate, huh?" His past was sad, but at least he wasn't some evil psycho maniac that wanted revenge and joined a pirate crew to get it.

"Yeah," I could sense the mood getting a little dark, so I decided to just keep talking about random crap until I got tired.

"So, I've never seen a lot of pirates wearing orange," I teased. When we met earlier, he had on a long orange trench coat with black flames at the bottom. Though I gotta admit, it was pretty cool looking.

He blinked, remembering back to earlier on deck and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Oh, that…yeah, I know it's kinda weird for a tough pirate to wear and all but um, i-it's kinda special…"

I didn't ask anymore and we soon moved onto a comfortable chat about random, unimportant things like whether the earth was really flat like scholars said, if there was such a place as the legendary treasure island, how Neji managed to keep his hair that silky—I was convinced his secret may have been some expensive leave in conditioner—and why some parents liked to talk so weirdly.

Naruto had explained it was kind of a stereotype and that not all pirates talked that way, just the stranger ones. I found out talking to Naruto wasn't half bad. He even said a few funny things that made me crack a grin every once in a while.

And he seemed genuinely interested in whatever I had to say, even though most of it was just boring crap about some of my adventures as a thief before getting dragged aboard a ship flooded with testosterone. But anyone makes good company when you're used to sharing a box in a back-alley with a family of sewer rats.

By the time I started feeling sleepy, I was actually have propped up on Naruto's cot, pretty comfortably. He insisted I take the cot for the night and he could just sprawl out on the floor with his pillow and a blanket, but for some reason I was kind of reluctant.

Usually, I would've been the first one to claim the bed as my own without it even being offered, but Naruto seemed like a pretty good guy, despite being a pirate. I felt a little bad, kind of like I was taking advantage of him.

We finally came to a compromise where we would both take the floor, since Naruto's cot wasn't that spacious for two people and it was a little awkward to sleep so close to a guy you just met—especially if said guy just so happens to be a dangerous pirate—anyway.

So we spread out the blankets and I built a sort of cocoon that I comfortably snuggled into. I looked at the blond with a small sigh to see him also tucking himself in before flashing me a small, sleepy grin. I yawned something that I think sounded close to "g'night" and then, without really remembering how it happened, I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, this chapter took a while to do, but I think it turned out pretty well. What adventures are in store for Sakura and the crew next? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out~ In the meantime, reviews really help! Oh, and if some of the words they used like 'basin' for tub and 'cake' instead of 'bar' seemed a little funny, well, I was trying to reflect the times this story is set in by having them speak a little more…uncommonly without making them use all that crappy clichéd pirate lingo. <strong>


End file.
